Acellaron
by Exachix
Summary: 1000 years after Freelancer. Much has changed. Will it be for good this time?
1. Prologue

Chapter P: Prologue The Logs of Kira Marrorazity.  
The date: 1000 Years after the Nomad Incident.  
Much has changed since trents time. The houses have expanded further into space. The Nomads have been forced back and back. The Hypergate system allowing for greater exploration after tecnology was made to tap into the system, allowing for greater exploration. The Don'Kavosh, after alerted to the problem the Humans posed, took care into watching them, ensuring the humans were unaware of their prescence, and also keeping a close eye on them. In the second sirius war, 10 years after the Nomad Incident, The Don'Kavosh revaled themselves and took control over the Nomads, forcing the Nomads once again into the position of soldiers, then they made a truce with the Humans, allowing the Humans to use the Hypergate system.  
The Humans expanded, with the help of Don'Kavosh tecnology, to many new worlds. The Don'kavosh suppling vital resources for colinisation, including organisms for terraforming, and sped up the colinisation programs. The Hypergate system spread over many sectors, with up to three Don'Kavosh Hypergates in every sector, but with a intertwining mesh of Human Jump Gates and Trade Lanes. This mesh alowed many systems to be colinised, and many sectors to be reclaimed after the Don'Kavosh's 'sleep.  
However, one one such world, a threat awakened. Aliens had lied low, dormant on the planet until a colinisation ship, The Izzet, landed and attempted to colinise the world. The Aliens struck back, and with them, many other species and groups awoke and began to take a hold upon human's territory. It took the humans a while to reconciliate, but the nomad forces bought time. The Don'Kavosh eventuall halted the human's plans for allialation, and brought the enemy hordes to a standstill. Thus the Allience was born.  
All the races that took part in the war had people there. The Terrans, The Don'Kavosh, and the new aliens called the Dulgar. Together they melded the fleets and tecnologies together and created a force worth reconing with.  
Now there are many races in this alliance, and who would think it all started with Trent and the Nomads. Instead, who can expect anything to happen? 


	2. And so It begins

Chapter 1: And so it begins.  
Mora landed her strikecraft in the hanger of the large Terran battleship. The other fighter craft that sprawled the space, that although it gave the illusion of a velvet sky, concealed thorns in it even with the days of the Alliance. This was the reason the Battleship was here. Keeping tabs on the network of gates, ensuring they work well. However, this battleship, the "Analogue", also served as training for the current area in space, as it were this place was not far from Sirius, the center of the network of networks. Mora had just been training a group of pilots and they had performed well, and Mora was walking to the debrefing room to evaluate and have a drink. When she got there she found one cadet seated and ready to go. Mora went and sat in the chair at the head of the table and watched the others file in. Not the best, but not the worst.

"Well done, you managed to take out the dones faster this time." Mora started, the drones were mobile and used for practicing agaist moving targets, as appose to using ships which were costly. "You used your guns to a great effect, and the drones were taken out effectivly. Simulations have made you better." Mora looked at the Cadets of which she tutored, and in some cases reprimanded, and saw devotion, she continued. "However, using missles isn't always very skillful, and you need to lay off that for a while. Do some simulations, and we'll come back in a few days to see how you improved. Dismissed." With that the Cadets left the room and went their ways, Mora left at the end and went to her room.

Mora lied on her bed and put her hands on her face. Her dry hand felt like desert sand compacted into the shape of a hand, the roughness of sand was there also, as spending 3 hours in a craft in space drains people not only of energy but also sweat, as the hot cramped cockpit of the training fighter she used didn't have cooling tubes, although she would be sure to lodge a complaint to the engineers. She got up and washed her hands and then cooled her face using them. Then she realised something. She had been in the room for 5 minutes now, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

A red light was flashing.

Regular as clockwork, that light flashed on then off. It almost mesmerised her, but she didn't, couldn't, risk that. 4 weeks on a course to avoid such things didn't mean much to her, it didn't have much of an effect really. She went over to the panel adjacent to the light, and pressed a button. The screen printed lines of text and code. The computer was booting up. It finished about 15 seconds later. With a blank screen, then some text came up.

Hello.  
Welcome to the Alliance Mainframe.  
Enter your Authourisation code and password.

Mora narrowed her eyes and entered her name and password.

Hello Mora Jared.  
You have One new message.  
Enter Command.

That was interesting, she raley got messages, they were usually downloaded to her datapad in passing, so why wasn't this? She entered "Messages"

Mora Jared. 1 Messages, 1 New.  
1. We need you. )  
Enter Command.

Mora recoiled from the screen. They needed her? Who did? Why? Too many questions for her at this moment. Besides, she hadn't read it yet! She entered the command "Read 1"

Reading...Done.  
We need you Mora. A new Threat has been discovered. This time we may not prevail. But if we can stop it now, we need the best and the most able. That's why we chose you. You need not know the reasons why, but we do need you. If you agree, you will need to leave the allience navy. Come to Planet New London. It's in Sirius. Our operative will meet you there. That's all you need to know.  
End of Message.

Mora sat on her bed. What an interesting thing this is. Her help? They must be joking. She was contemplating it when she fell down onto her bed and slept.

She woke with a start. She flew up and was almost at the door before she realised what was going on. The Analogue rocked around and explosions could be heard, one made the ship shudder and she was forced to the floor. A voice came over the Tannoy.

"This is the Captain. All able pilots get your butts into those ships and let's do this. We have 20, no 30 unknown contacts and 2 cruisers. Step on it."

Mora crashed through the door and into the corridor. She was in the air before she knew it. She was sligtly confused then. What was going on. But as she fell to the ground she realised it wasn't the Gravity systems going offline, it was her jumping down a set of stairs. She buckled and rose back up and ran on down the corridor towards the hanger bay. She jumped in her Craft and launched. Out in space the Battleship was taking hits. You could see atmosphere being forced into space where the alien contacts had punctured the hull. She deviated unto one of them. Hot plasma ripped through the target's hull and it burst into flames. With a smile she turned to another. Then she got hailed over the comms.  
"Hey Mora, leave some for me"  
"Leo? Is that you"  
"Yes sirree sister. Let's get going. How many you got"  
Mora ripped though another enemy contact. "3 Now"  
"I'll beat you to 10"  
"Your on"  
Leo's craft crossed overhead. He opened fire upon a ship, and forgot to stop and took out two at the same time, Mora got another with a missle. The two Twins, acting together, both killed another ship, soon they found they had a cruiser in their sights.  
"Let's do this"  
"Yes ma'm"  
Leo went in first, guns a'blazing, then pulled up as a torp was released from the craft's underbelly. Mora did the same but unleased a round of missles with it. The Cruiser spouted flames.  
"So what's happened recently Leo"  
"I got this message off some random person, something about a great threat." Leo terminated his 8th contact. "I'm on 8"  
"9 for me." Mora sent as she blasted through another. " That's strange, I got one too. You gunna follow it"  
Leo killed another two. "Ha you owe me another 100 credits sister. I'm on 10, and no, probably not. I have life here on Analogue"  
Then they deviated unto the second cruiser. The cruiser was already burning, but it was accellerating. It turned to face Analogue.  
"Oh crap"  
The Cruiser reached a formidable speed as it hit the battlecruiser. The Cruiser's front buckeled, but the damage was done. The Analogue's corridors burst flames and fire came out of the airlocks. Then the fire hit the reactor. The Reactor sector blew brightly and streams of carnage came out from where the explosion had occured. The engines blew one last time then gave up. The Analogue died. But so had the rest of the fighters as they had dived into the Battleship before their cruiser did.  
"Looks like we will have to follow that message. To New Londen then"  
"Our carrer died with Analogue, let's do this"  
They both hailed an outgoing ship to tell them that they had resigned, not mutinied, but resinged as they were just not up for it anymore. With that the twins activated the Hypergate and went to Sirius. 


End file.
